Falling Deeper
by Elijah-Day
Summary: A lemon of Ciel and Sebastian, sorry it might be bad because i don't usually write lemons.  A long loving relationship hidden from the people who think Ciel hates Sebastian.


**Chapter 1**

**...I want you...**

"SEBASTIAN" I screamed while laying in bed.

"Yes, young master?" the man that I dreamed about every night came around the corner.

I got a little flushed when he came closer "I need a bath."

"Yes young master." he uncovered me and lifted me up, and carried me to the bathroom. "Would you like bubbles?" He asked emotionless.

"No! I am 12 years old, I don't need bubbles!"

"Yes my lord"

"Undress me." I said sharply. He came over and pulled off my night shirt off. He lightly picked me up, as he lifted me up, I leaned my lips toward him and kissed him. His tense lips became soft and lose. Sebastian moved me closer to him, I could feel my face get red, and I couldn't breathe.

"Sebastian, stop. Put me in the bathtub."

Sebastian sighed and breathed in deeply once, then set me in the tub. I felt kinda bad but… it was getting out of control.

"Would you like me to wash you?"

"Yes" Sebastian turned and grabbed a sponge. He started to wash my back and I got excited, almost instantly I became red. Luckily I was facing away. "…Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord?"

"I want…you in…with me." I said quietly.

"Excuse me my lord, what did you say?"

I got flushed "Nothing!" I barked back.

"Yes young master" He said, and continued to wash me.

I became really silent, I wished I didn't say that. "Nahh!"

"Lord?" Sebastian asked confused.

"I want you…in" I stopped and gulped "…the tub…with me." I said quietly. I looked back and found him smiling at me. "What? I said I want you in here with me, take off your clothes and get in here!"

"Yes my lord" Sebastian responed and smiled/ he started to take off his tie. As he got to the shirt, my cheeks became red and I got excited again. My hand quickly moved over my lower area. Sebastian smirked a little and took off his pants.

As he took his last piece of clothing he asked "You want me in?"

"Yes." I blushed, but I moved my face away. I looked away as he got in. I was venerable now, he can attack me at any moment. As he moved I flinched and closed my eyes.

I felt him just lay me on him. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"Why are you closing your eyes? Is my body not up to my lord's standards?"

I looked up "No!" I my eyes fell down at Sebastian's toned chest. Right as I had calmed down, I got excited once again. I rushed to cover it, but I was too late, he had felt it. His eyes went wide. I became a shade of red I thought I never could be and I tried to hide it form him. Sebastian smiled softly, he moved my face toward him and kissed my lips softly.

"Don't hide your face." He said softly, he moved my legs so I straddled him. Sebastian's lips moved down my face to my neck.

"Ngh…" My grip tightened slightly, he was using my weakness against me, but I knew his. I smiled "Meow…" I moaned lightly.

"Nyahh…" Sebastian's bit my neck and pulled me closer.

"Nyh!" I moaned to him biting me.

"Sebastian…I want you in...me…"

Sebastian looked up at me. "Are you sure?"

I hesitated slightly and nodded. I have never let him go that far. I never would let him degrade me like that, but… for some reason it… it interested me.

"It will hurt."

"I know."

"Okay…" He lifted me up, got up from the tub, and exited the bathroom. Sebastian smiled to comfort me, he set me lightly on the bed. Sebastian kissed my lips. He hesitated to pick up my legs. I smiled to reassure him. Sebastian leaned down and kissed me. He quickly shoved his length into me. The pain was terrible, I squeezed his arms and shrieked. He sat there not moving, knowing that I wasn't ready yet. His lips foundered my lips, keeping me comforted. Sebastian lightly pushed his length into me.

The room started to fill with my moans. Sebastian pushed still at the same rate, which was boring me now since I had gotten used to it. "Sebastian… harder" He gave me a unsure face, I just kissed him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I lightly nudged him in me with my legs. He held me closer to him and got a better grip of me.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and I waited for him to go. I bit my lip as his length rampaged into me. My moans became loud and I squeezed Sebastian's arms as tight as I could. I could hear Sebastian start to slightly moan. His pace became more faster and harder, then soon enough it was just faster.

It grew more and more pleasurable. I kissed his lips roughly searching for more pleasure. But Sebastian had another thing planed. Sebastian moved his lips down to my neck biting me at every great thrust. One of his hands started to fiddle with my nipple. I moaned louder and was reaching my climax. I opened my eyes for a second and saw Sebastian's face, and I could tell by his face and his moans that he was almost there as well.

He gave it one last hard thrust and released him self. At that same moment I had reached my climax and got it all over Sebastian. He became wobbly and rested on me. Still holding himself up somewhat so he would crush me. "Ceil… I have to pull out."

"No… Sebastian" I didn't want him out, I wanted him in me more, if only I had more strength. I also thought it might hurt for him to pull out of me…

"I have to." Sebastian slowly pulled his length out. I bit my lip as he slid himself out.

A thin sleet of sweat covered both of us, but between my legs felt a bit more sweatier for some reason. I tried to wipe it off, but it seemed more thicker than sweat. I looked at it in the light and saw blood. "Sebastian!… Im bleeding!"

He hurried to see "…im sorry Ciel… I went too hard or fast… I must have-"

"Sebastian!" moved his face toward me and smiled "…Its fine, I wanted it."

He smiled and kissed me. "Okay, my Lord." He lifted my legs to check me to see if I was ripped or swollen. "You are a bit swollen, but not ripped."

"Maybe we should use something next time…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…maybe we should stay in the tub and use soap"

"Maybe…" He moved his head down and then I felt his lips press gently on my swollen area.

"Nygh…" I blushed and pushed my legs together. He came back up and smiled.

"You need a bath again."

"So do you…"

He smiled and leaned to pick me up.

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
